Whiteout's Starscape
by sparklingstar26
Summary: Darkstalker helped his sister break free from her egg on the night the three moons were shining and full. Now the both of them have the same powers- mind reading, prophecy, and animus- more or less. No matter what Darkstalker does, Whiteout never seems to be completely normal. Will the future turn out bright? Or darker than it can possibly be?
1. Chapter 1

**THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS. They are the amazing author Tui's ;).**

 **Darkstalker:**

Tap- tap- tap.

"He's coming, look," a gentle voice echoed. There was a great danger, something that he could prevent! He just needed to come out now.

"There's a storm coming. Does that make a difference to your moon superstitions?" Was the storm the horrible danger? If he managed to get out now, maybe he could save them all! The second voice had a cold edge to it, like a blade left out in the snow.

CRACK-CRACK-CRACK. The smooth walls of his shining silver egg broke away and a tiny newborn dragonet stood on top of the mountain. The three full moons in the sky poured the moonlight all over him. He squeaked once, and turned to stare at him parents. One was midnight-black, the other silvery-blue. He knew at once that the black one, Mother, was the parent he belonged with. For a while, the three of them stared at each other.

"Darkstalker," cooed his mother. "Hello, darling." The two mates, parents, whatever they were, started bickering again, this time about his name. Darkstalker bared his fangs angrily at his father, whose mind was such a mess of blood and death and guilt, it was hard to even look at him. As they were fighting, Darkstalker slowly walked to the other egg in the nest he had once been trapped in. A thousand futures flashed before his eyes, and his claws started tingling with power. He could see the odd, beautiful dragon that would come out, and the power the two of them would hold. Darkstalker reached toward the egg, his talons barely brushing against the egg.

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK! and the egg turned silver just before it broke apart. Foeslayer and Arctic turned to look, threads of excitement running through their heads. Darkstalker sister, curled into a ball was revealed. Arctic strode forward and picked the unusual dragon up. The scales on her body were black, with hints of blue, but her wings were the color of snow, along with her claws and spikes along her back. Jet-black scales shimmered against the white of the underside of her wings. Her name was Whiteout… and she was beautiful.

 **Whiteout:**

When Whiteout first went hunting with Darkstalker, she thought there was no end to the endless blue sky and the towering trees. Pale blue flowers dotted the hillsides, the sun cast a gentle glow over the land, and the air was filled with the sweet scent of flowers and the delicious scent of fresh prey.

"I never realized the world was so nice," commented Whiteout, drifting on her wings. There was a gentle breeze that made the entire valley look like it were dancing. Suddenly, there a flash of bright light, and everything was dying, decaying, rotting. Disgusting scents filled the air, and smoke from a nearby fire caused her to choke and gasp.

"I know, its really- WHITEOUT!" yelled Darkstalker, shooting toward his sister. Even though they were the same age, Darkstalker was much bigger and stronger than her. Strange illnesses prohibited Whiteout from doing just about anything and if the doctor said one more word about it, she was going to claw someone's face off with the Icewing talons she had inherited from her father.

It was so annoying, not being able to do anything she wanted. Every other dragonet had been hunting and exploring the Nightwing paradise, but she had to stay in bed. All because of a few stupid headaches! "I'm FINE, Darkstalker. Let's go! I want to see what I can catch to being home today. It's m first time outside and you are NOT ruining it for me." Shaking her head, Whiteout shot toward the fluffy clouds in the sky, Darkstalker following.

Truth to be told, Whiteout didn't remember a day she didn't feel sick. Every morning, her head would be pounding from dreams she had the night before, but everything was so confusing. Her dreams were filled with unfamiliar dragons and death. Lots and lots of death. _Puddles of blue Icewing blood. Corpses with empty eyes and snapped necks. Darkstalker, older, in a twisted black crown. Arctic stabbing Foeslayer._ There was so much she saw, and nobody had bothered to tell her what they meant. Unless they all believed Whiteout was crazy and her dreams were just simple dreams. But who had such vivid dreams that made her feel all queasy inside? Whenever she brought up the topic to Darkstalker, a picture of a still black egg in full beam of the three full moons emerged in her head, before going away with a flash. He usually avoided the question and twisted his talons awkwardly.

"So, first hunting lesson of the day," joked Whiteout, trying to break the solemn silence between them. "Uh, how do I… kill something… to eat."

Darkstalker snorted. "First, you track your prey with your n-o-s-e. In case you didn't know, Nightwings have this ability. We call it 'smelling'." Whiteout smacked Darkstalker wings with her own.

"Oh, shut up," she cried, flapping around indignantly. "How do you kill something with as little time it takes for the pain to process?"

"Seriously, Whiteout, It's prey. It doesn't matter how much pain they feel, its just going to end up dead anyways. But the most effective ways are biting it, scorching it quickly, and twisting its neck." He suddenly dipped down. Whiteout could see a small brownish-white bird circling below them. Darkstalker grabbed the bird and snapped its neck before it could make a single sound.

He flew back up, holding the dead bird by its talons. "That was horrible!" Whiteout exclaimed. "Poor thing, it might have a family! Oh, oh, oh, what are we going to do…!"

Darkstalker rolled his eyes. "Maybe you can have a different chore in our household. Mother said if hunting doesn't work out for you, you can try, uh, cleaning. The house."

She was too horrified to disagree. All Whiteout knew was that she would never ever go hunting. It was too sad to take another beings life, so how did all these dragons manage to do it anyways?

 **Darkstalker:**

He was too ashamed to tell anyone of his deepest, darkest feelings. Whiteout… he felt a twinge if jealousy. Everyone treated her like she was so special, just because of her supposed "mysterious illness". However, Darkstalker knew. She had mind reading and prophetic powers, just like him. But they tended to go awry. Her dreams were glimpses of the worst possible futures, and her mind reading skills were pitiful. She could only read a dragon's mind if the emotions they were feeling were extreme, and even then, she only saw a flash of whatever the deal on was thinking of. Even odder was the obvious fact she was an Icewing-Nightwing hybrid, unlike himself. Worst of all were her animus powers. Darkstalker knew he had animus powers, judging by his visions and a feeling he had in his claws (they felt kinda tingly), and he knew Whiteout should have animus powers, but nothing interesting had happened so far.

 _I wonder… should I have just left her in her egg like that?_ he thought. Darkstalker unwillingly glanced into the futures of him and Whiteout. A lot of them were good: they would become the most powerful dragons in Pyrrhia easily. But there were plenty of others that were horrible. As the duo flew back home, Darkstalker remembered that the next day would be the first day of school for Whiteout, and the day back to school for him.

 _Will she fit in? Will the teachers like her?_ he worried. Another dragon's face slowly came into his thoughts, and a smile crept across his face. He hadn't met this particular dragonet yet, but he knew whatever was going to happen with him and all his glorious plans for the future, she was just as important as Whiteout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clearsight:**

Clearsight zoomed around her bedroom, trying to decide the best way for her to avoid Darkstalker. It was going to be her first day at school, and she had planned for weeks on how to do this. Her power of prophecy helped her with that.

"Let's see," she muttered frantically, searching her timeline scrolls. "Can't share my scroll with him, it'll end up in the principal's office… Ooh, if I talk to her at 9:27, THE ENTIRE TRIBE WILL DIE... OH, BY THE SHINING MOONS, WHAT DO I DO? This is hopeless…!"

Her mother, Swiftwings, popped her head into the doorway. "Time to wake up! Have a nice rattlesnake for breakfast, and you'll feel all energized for school," she called.

Clearsight grabbed her school supplies, her breakfast and barreled out the doorway of her house, surprising her parents. "Sorry! Sorry!" she cried, leaping into the air. She just had to get to her class early today. There were so many dark futures for her, Darkstalker, and Whiteout, she _reeeeally_ didn't want to meet them this early. Clearsight rushed a goodbye to her parents and flapped away, eating her breakfast, not realizing it was a squirrel, not a rattlesnake.

Just as a crescent moon began to rise, Clearsight had landed at the least crowded landing part of her school. She walked toward the front hesitantly, and peeked out. She saw a glimmer of white in that huge crowdbelow, and right next to it was…

 _It's Darkstalker… and that's Whiteout! Ooh… so he doesn't realize I'm at school already. I guess he doesn't know everything after all, like everyone says. Hmm… the futures with Whiteout look kinda dark…_ she thought. Suddenly, Darkstalker looked up, met her eyes, and waved. Clearsight let out out a squeak and left, half flying, half walking.

She had a weird twisting feeling in her chest, and shivered as she thought a dark future had suddenly become slightly more real.

 **Darkstalker:**

As he looked around the school, saying hi to old friends, he scanned the area for Clearsight. Then suddenly, amid all the annoying noise of everyone's boring minds, he heard a train of thought. _Doesn't know everything after all, like everyone says. Hmm… the futures with Whiteout look kinda dark._

Claws squeezed his heart, and he looked up. A pretty Nightwing dragonet started and disappeared from his line of sight as he started to wave. But what did that mean? Was Whiteout going to turn evil?

He shook off his worries and turned to his sister, who was looking pale but excited. "Darkstalker, do you think they'll have animals to study in my classroom?" she asked earnestly. "Ooh… like scavengers?"

He touched the tip of her wing with his own. "You ninny. I told you that every class has at least one scavenger to study. Why is that so hard to comprehend?"

"I know, it's just… wow. Scavengers! Oh, I can't wait to meet them. So… what class am I in?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the garden.

"I don't know. You took a placement with Truthfinder, right?" he replied. Darkstalker led his sister down the winding hallways to Professor Truthfinder's office and turned to leave. _She'll be fine now..._ he thought.

Almost instantly, he heard, _Oh dear, Whiteout in our class. Oh, why are the futures getting darker…?! That doesn't even make sense; It's just getting placed in the same class! Oh, poor, poor, Foeslayer, I hope she makes it through this…_ The frantic mental mutterings disappeared, and Darkstalker was too shocked to even move. What was that about?

But inside, he knew the truth. Clearsight was here. And she knew of all the dark paths for her and Darkstalker, and everyone they loved.

 **Whiteout:**

Strict, piercing eyes stared at Whiteout for a moment, giving her the odd sensation of someone peeling off all her scales, one by one.

Professor Truthfinder, a wizened dragon with the sharpest mind she had ever seen, was now digging around her office with such ferocity for Whiteout's placement test, every scroll in the room was in danger of being ripped, burned, or both. She was the strangest teacher Whiteout had ever seen.

"Aha!" Truthfinder straightened up, holding a scroll triumphantly. "Erm, Whiteout, dear, you did… well enough."

Whiteout's heart sank. She knew there was a low chance of her being in Darkstalker's class, especially after missing so much school because of her illness, but it still was disappointing. _Oh, Darkstalker. I'm sorry. You can't take care of me forever, I'm afraid._

Truthfinder awkwardly cleared her throat. Whiteout looked up, and noticed two shining silver scales next to her eyes. She felt her knees go weak. A mindreader. Wonderful. She was hearing all the bad things Whiteout was thinking about her, and all the terrible futures- _stop thinking that, you ninny!_

Now Truthfinder was looking deeply uncomfortable. "Here are your scrolls for your class, you will be in… oh, I don't remember. It's in your scroll, dear. Part of, ah, being an old dragon! Haha, I suppose. Anyways, have fun in school; now, get along, scoot, you don't want to be late for your first class!"

Whiteout stumbled away, feeling a little guilty for little reason. Everyone seemed to treat her like that. A broken toy no one wanted. So far, she was the sick and dumb one with weird scales and an even weirder brain.

She unrolled her scroll to read the map and list of classes. There was nothing listed there like:

 _Beginning Classes for Mind-Reading- Room 13B_

 _Beginning Prophecy- Room 27A_

 _Special Class for Dragons Like Whiteout- Room 42D_

There wasn't any class that was even remotely close to using any form of physical exertion, except for flight class, which was boring and useless. At the bottom of the scroll, there was a familiar loopy signature: her doctor's.

 _Oh, I suppose Doctor had a play in even my school schedule_ thought Whiteout bitterly.

She flew toward her classroom- her scroll said 3A- and landed with a thump. Her white wings and everything about her radiated curiosity and resentment from the others. She didn't have to be a mind reader to realize what everyone was thinking.

The teacher came over, brimming over with thoughts. Whiteout couldn't read all of them, but she got flashes of Arctic dying with a spear in his chest. So… something to worry about?

A dragon a year younger than her gave Whiteout a strange look. Actually, everyone was giving her her strange look.

The first dragon came over. "H-hi, I'm Listener…" she stuttered.

"Oh, Listener, could you please help Whiteout around today?" the teacher asked, looking relieved. Listener did not.

"Um, yeah, sure." Their teacher walked away.

 _Gosh, I hope that wasn't the worst entrance this entire school has ever seen…_ thought Whiteout, not seeing that Listener had silver scales next to her eyes.

"Oh, um, you don't have to show me around. I came earlier, with my brother, so I… I'm okay." Whiteout started coughing like crazy after finishing her sentence.

Just then, there was another _thump_ outside the door, and Clearsight made her entrance. And her eyes were focused warily… directly on Whiteout.

Something inside of Whiteout made her think twice about this dragonet. She walked up to her as everyone started to talk and act normally again. "Hey, it's Whiteout."

"Um, hello. I'm Clearsight." Suddenly, there was a bright flash and she saw several horrifying images she _did not_ want to see ever, ever again. Arctic was bleeding heavily from one foot, and she herself was snapping and Darkstalker. Pools of Icewing blood appeared, and a giant creature captured everyone but Darkstalker.

Whiteout staggered. She knew from the flash that her brain had just went through one of its crazy mind-reading phases, but who had thoughts like that? How did this Clearsight already know about Darkstalker, her, and Arctic?

 _Oh, of course! She's the dragon Darkstalker's waiting for!_ As soon as the thought dispersed, however, Whiteout frowned. Where did that thought come from? As far as she knew, Darkstalker wasn't waiting for anyone. And did the scenes mean anything? What if it foretold and great danger?

"Are you the dragon my brother's been waiting for?" she blurted. Clearsight stared at her for a long moment before answering in a quiet voice full of hope, fear, and wishes.

"Yes."

 **Ok, so, thank you everyone for your comments! I am such a huge Wings of Fire fan, like I read all the books at least 10 times each, and I really wish for #Winterwatcher. And Darksight**

 **I'll try to come up with new material that I haven't ever read before on this fanfiction website, and sorry if this chapter is a kinda plain. I needed to write about this for the more interesting parts to turn out the way I intend them to. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clearsight:**

She wasn't sure exactly what she felt about Whiteout. Maybe a protective instinct? For someone so… frail? Whiteout gave her a crooked half smile before flying away. Listener tugged at Clearsight's elbow.

"I feel like we're going to be BEST FRIENDS, don't you think?" declared Listener boldly. Clearsight stifled a laugh. She could see that her new friend's statement was true.

 _Ooh, my first friend here! Hmm, as long as we avoid that fight, and this one about her crush, and my timeline scrolls, and-_

"All right, all right, stop!" cried Listener, clasping her talons to her head. "I won't ever listen to your brain! Stop, I don't want to know anything at ALL about my future!" Clearsight peered curiously at her.

"Why?" she asked.

Listener hesitated for a moment. "My family is superstitious about seers. We… we would rather be surprised by the future than know too much." She shrugged. "It's just our thing."

 _How completely strange…_ thought Clearsight, but tried to stop looking down her timelines with Listener.

"Let's go outside!" Listener jumped into the air, beating her wings.

"Wait!" called Clearsight. "When do we actually start learning?"

Listener laughed. "It's not like that, didn't you know? We do whatever we want to work on, and interact with other dragons and stuff. At times, we have breaks, for lunch and other things."

Clearsight shrugged. "All right, then. Let's go!" The two of them jumped into the air and flew down gracefully to the obstacle course, near it, but not interfering with the dragons flying around it. Well, Listener landed gracefully, Clearsight flapped around before landing heavily on her talons. She wasn't the best flier in the world.

Listener walked one way, chatting with other dragons, while Clearsight walked under a huge pine tree, and looked around the school, subconsciously searching for Darkstalker. Then suddenly, there-

"Hey!" snarled an older Nightwing student. From his game board, marbles were rolling everywhere, and his two friends were scrambling around to pick them up. Whiteout's tail had seemed to accidentally sweep.

Whiteout herself was on the floor,wrapped up in a tight ball. Her eyes were closed shut and her head was buried in her talons. Her entire body was trembling like a leaf.

"What is WRONG with you?!" barked the Nightwing. "Are Icewings all BLIND? Or are you just MENTALLY RETARDED?"

Out of nowhere, a Nightwing who looked charming, sweet, and handsome, with eyes as cold as ice appeared. He lifted Whiteout up and spoke nicely to her. "Whiteout, you knocked over this dragon's poor marbles. What do you have to say?"

"S-sorry," she muttered. There was a swelling silence. Then: "Your marbles represented an important factor in the future, 2000 years later, so I knocked them over." Everybody was blinking in confusion and Whiteout clapped her talons over her mouth. She looked at Darkstalker and mouthed "I have no idea what I just said". A white marble with a sea-blue heart rolled over to Clearsight and she picked it up.

One of the dragons scrambling around, picking up the marbles, grabbed it from her and ran back to his friend.

Slowly, the outside area went back to normal, like the classroom. Listener continued chatting with her friends, the older dragon continued his game, and Darkstalker started walking around with Whiteout.

Just as they were about to pass her tree, she jumped out at them. Whiteout just turned direction and walked past her, but Darkstalker had an expression she couldn't even comprehend; it was so complex.

The emotions she _could_ read were: joy, confusion, sadness, fear, excitement, love, and curiosity. She didn't even know if half of those were even considered emotions.

"So… Darkstalker?" Multiple scenarios were running through her head, mostly of her and Whiteout stopping Darkstalker from killing about 50 or so dragons.

Everything inside of her was about to explode. A flash of worry went off inside him, but his smile didn't change. If anything, it grew wider.

"Yup! It's me, that's right! The MOST amazing, MOST perfect dragon in the MOST world," he declared. "Wait, I meant WHOLE world." He flashed a charming smile at Clearsight.

 **Darkstalker:**

It was her! Clearsight! The dragon of his dreams (literally)! Darkstalker should've been worried more about his sister, but all he could really think of was _wow, she's gorgeous… and talented… Fate, I don't think I want to trade this dragon for anyone else as my partner_ and the occasional _what was she talking about, Whiteout's future being dark?_

They chatted for a bit, Darkstalker showing off his charming, sweet side. Clearsight laughed at his jokes, rolled her eyes at his enormous ego, and overall, they both fell in love with each other.

It was the best day of his life.

At one point, Darkstalker hesitated and talked in a more serious tone.

"Clearsight… earlier I heard you thinking about Whiteout and her dark futures. What… what did you see?"

Clearsight hunched her shoulders and didn't answer for a while. "I thought you were a seer, too. Don't you know?"

"Well… I don't look at them that closely," he admitted. "Just the ones of you and me married, and well, happy ones."

Clearsight looked slightly guilty at that. "Oh," she whispered softly. "Well, I just meant that, uh- you know, the things that _might_ happen- don't necessarily, uh…"

Darkstalker stared at her in concern.

"Just… she was kinda attacking you… and stuff..." mumbled Clearsight.

Darkstalker felt uneasy. Whiteout was his sweet sister, a kind soul who didn't deserve to have an awful fate like that. She didn't even get to live her life happily.

 _If she attacks me like Clearsight says… will I hurt her? Or die for her sake? But why would she attack me? It makes no sense…_

"Well!" said Darkstalker cheerfully. "That will _never_ happen, because I'm too amazing." He tried to retain a cheerful attitude, and Clearsight started to laugh. There were no traces left of her worrying, and she was just laughing and having fun and being with the greatest possible dragon on Pyrrhia, but Darkstalker couldn't shake the feeling that he and Whiteout would have a dangerous future.

 _I'll never let that happen_ thought Darkstalker ruefully. _Whiteout and I each deserve a happy, perfect future with the dragons we love. Clearsight and I will make sure we all go down the right path._

Darkstalker swooped downwards to their house. Whiteout had gone to the library in order to read scrolls about scavengers, and he didn't really feel like going. As he approached the front door, his neighbor's snouts disappeared from view and he was able to hear furious shouts coming from the back of his house.

Foeslayer and Arctic were arguing _again_ about some silly little thing.

"If you're so miserable here, why don't you just GO BACK TO THE ICE KINGDOM?" yelled Foeslayer.

"Oh thank heavens," muttered Darkstalker. "Their fight is almost over." The two of them trooped back into the kitchen, where Darkstalker had begun tearing pieces of hawk meat apart for dinner. Arctic glared at Darkstalker and sat down, devouring his dish. Foeslayer played with her food, not really eating, while Darkstalker stared at his father.

 _Disgusting, hawks again; why is that little creep staring at me? I should enchant something to show a little more respect to his elders. He's an embarrassment, I should have thrown him off the mountain before he could fly._ Arctic's thoughts were all cold and harmful, but Darkstalker steeled himself and began to eat, not showing any emotion. _But what if I enchant something and lose my soul? I don't want to hurt Foeslayer._ He started to like his father a tiny bit better as he mentioned his deep concern for Foeslayer.

 _I wonder where Whiteout is?_ wondered the mind on the other side of Darkstalker. _I hope she's not in any trouble, I really need to be more careful with her._

"Don't worry, Mother. Whiteout's just at the library, picking up some scrolls about scavengers. She wants to know everything about them, since we're studying scavengers at school. She's doing well." Darkstalker gave his mother a comforting smile.

Foeslayer smiled back at her son. "Thank you, Darkstalker. You're such a good brother to her."

Arctic's mind was almost impossible to read now. All of his thoughts were so _shiny_ and full of hatred. _I hate how he does that. She doesn't even care that he reads his mind, nosy mind-snooper. Maybe I should go back to the Ice Kingdom, like Foeslayer suggests._

Darkstalker turned to his father. "That would be great," he retorted. "Leave and never come back. You'll make everyone here happier." Arctic snarled at him, but before they could get in a full-fledged fight, Whiteout came through the back door, holding about 10 scrolls. Darkstalker scrambled over to his sister's side to help her carry them in. "Whiteout, how much studying are you planning to do for the scavengers?"

"Oh, I want to know absolutely everything about them. Maybe I could have a job later with studying scavengers and other animals. You know, when I was watching the scavengers today…" She chatted on and on about everything she learned about school. With a pang, Darkstalker didn't hear anything about new friends out loud or in her mind. She seemed to veer away from the category as much as she could.

 _Oh, Whiteout…_ thought Darkstalker sadly. After dinner, the entire family dispersed: Whiteout into her room to start reading, Arctic into his room to sleep, or sulk, or whatever he did, and Foeslayer to the castle to talk with Queen Vigilance about battle strategy. Darkstalker went into his room and stared at an empty scroll he had placed in front of him.

Like the timeline scrolls he knew Clearsight wrote about, Darkstalker closed his eyes and concentrated, unraveling the hundreds of threads that were the possible futures for everyone, and finding out exactly how he needed to live his life in order for him, Whiteout, Clearsight, and just about everyone else except Arctic live happily and peacefully.

 _Oh yes… I must make sure that in our future, Arctic will finally be gone._

 **Epilogue:**

Whiteout was unable to concentrate on her reading. She heard Darkstalker moving around in his room, and every single time she thought of him, her feelings were all dread, dread, and dread. After leaving Darkstalker to talk with Clearsight, she had heard every word, every thought of the conversation horribly clear.

She growled. _Thanks a lot, brain. That's wonderful, giving me a one-in-a-life chance to properly read someone's mind… and letting me hear that._ She felt sick to the stomach and was filled with questions. Was she going to hurt someone? Would she attack someone? Whiteout lifted her claws and felt the tingling of animus magic flowing through her. Most likely her magic was going to be wired in some strange way, so she would be different even from other animus dragons. Still, she held great power in her talons! As Whiteout started to fall asleep, her brain gave her one last question to think about: Was she a going to become a possible murderer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fathom:**

 _It was a long, lonely year before anyone acknowledged that the surviving Seawing animus, terror of the tribe, was still alive. One year before Queen Pearl, his sister, commanded him to enter the Night Kingdom and teach the young animus, Darkstalker, about Nightwing powers._

"Three MOONS, Fathom," said Darkstalker. "I'm fine, my animus powers won't make me crazy. I promise you that much."

"Aha!" croaked Whiteout. She was back in the hospital. She had lost the ability to speak for a while, and had to resort to hang signals. Exactly _how_ this happened was beyond Fathom's reasoning. The doctors, too. Whiteout always seemed to be at the brink of death, then recover. Each time, it was something completely strange. Once, she had lost the ability to digest mangoes.

"Take that, Darkstalker." Whiteout moved her white checkers piece over three of Darkstalker's, capturing them.

Fathom blinked, then remembered that Darkstalker was able to read his mind. He would have asked for an animus - enchanted object like Clearsight's bracelet, but he was still a little nervous around animus power.

Indigo and Clearsight were sitting in the corner, chatting, glancing toward Whiteout in concern. Clearsight was trying to work on her timeline scrolls; these timelines were to be focused on exactly Whiteout's illnesses.

The doctor arrived and smiled at Whiteout. It wasn't her first time at the hospital, that was for sure.

"I'm afraid the rest of you will have to leave Whiteout for the day," he commented acidly. "Visiting hours are over."

Darkstalker got up first, and smiled charmingly at the doctor. "Thank you _so much_ for taking care of Whiteout. I shall see you soon. Bye Whiteout!"

He passed by the doctor, and gave him a smile- well, more of a smirk, really. The doctor felt unsettled and fluffed his wings, trying to appear confident and smart.

Clearsight followed right after, holding a scroll and an ink bottle. "Come on," she said, nudging Darkstalker's wing with her own. "Let's go to the mountains, and catch some wolves."

Fathom hurried after the couple, worrying. _Would_ Darkstalker go crazy? Clearsight didn't think so, but he remembered the dark, murderous look in Albatross's eyes, and superseded a shudder. He remembered how Indigo was willing to give up her life to save him.

Fathom flew without knowing where he was going, and accidentally bumped into several birds, all of them squawking indignantly. Clearsight came up with a dripping fish in her talons for Fathom and the three of them had a delicious meal together.

As the three moons came out, shining brilliantly in the night sky, Fathom curled up to sleep for a bit before going back to the castle. Clearsight leaned against Darkstalker and watched the stars with him.

Suddenly, black shapes, almost impossible to see in the night sky, hurtled through the air. A glowing white figure going twice as fast and covered in flickering _fire_ was bellowing, a terrifying noise that made his scales feel as if they were covered in goosebumps.

Darkstalker shot into the air and grabbed Whiteout, Clearsight right behind him. The fire didn't seem to hurt either of them. The two of them guided the white dragon who was blazing and full of energy back to the ground. Clearsight wrapped her wings around Whiteout and whispered soothing words.

Darkstalker was pacing, clutching his head. Fathom was too shocked to even move. Did Whiteout set herself on fire? There was a murderous look in Whiteout's eyes, although that could have been his imagination. To be honest, all he could think about was _Albatross, Albatross, Albatross_ as the murderous look in his grandfather's eyes as he killed Fathom's family.

 **Darkstalker:**

He was almost doubled over in pain. Whiteout's mind didn't have any words, but he could see a sickly green color spiraling in and out. Worse, trying to read her mind felt like a million needles were piercing his brain, all at the same time. It didn't help that Fathom was now shrieking in his mind _ALBATROSS! ALBATROSS! EVERYONE'S GOING TO DIE!_ He really needed to calm down. There were Nightwings spiraling overhead, flapping like a bunch of chickens on fire. Their thoughts, even from a distance, were extremely loud.

He was pretty good at not listening to dragons' minds when he didn't want to, but everyone's minds were too panicked and annoying. Clearsight was trying to calm Whiteout down, but to no avail.

The only thing Darkstalker heard from Whiteout was " _animus_ ". With a bellow, he flew as fast as he could to a quiet clearing to do some thinking.

 _Did she use her animus powers for the first time? Why is she like that? What happened?_ Questions sprang forth, but none of them were able to be answered. After a lifetime, he heard wing beats in the sky, and looked up.

Clearsight swooped down and landed gently next to him, Whiteout and Fathom following right after. Silence.

Whiteout reached one talon out tentatively to her brother. Darkstalker didn't pull away, but felt a cold shiver pass through him.

"Darkstalker?" she said, barely a whisper.

"Are… are you alright?" he asked.

"I think… I think that I just need better control over my animus powers," said Whiteout ruefully. "I wanted to read a scroll but it was too far away and the doctors were somewhere else, so I think I used my power by accident."

A ripple of unease went through Darkstalker. If that much control was lost while the tiniest animus spell was used, what would happen later? "I don't think you should use your animus power, Whiteout."

Whiteout slowly blinked once, her eyes unfocused. Darkstalker let himself into her mind and almost fell over. There was a horrible sucking sensation and darkness everywhere.

A scream echoed from somewhere, and Clearsight pulled Darkstalker away from Whiteout's grasp. Fathom was fiddling with a piece of wood in his claws, slashing and shaping something, like he always did when he was nervous, but Darkstalker couldn't tell what it was.

Whiteout blinked again, her eyes returning to normal, but Darkstalker was afraid to let himself into her mind again. Clearsight wrapped her wings around him reassuringly.

A thousand futures flashed before his eyes, and Darkstalker saw futures that mostly consisted of them working together for a shining future for the Nightwing tribe. A glimpse of Clearsight's head told him that she was seeing the same thing. Warmth filled him, and Darkstalker was more confident that their future would turn out well.

 _A few years later…_

Dancing dragons filled the night sky, and the air was filled with excitement. Queen Vigilance sat on top of her throne, overlooking the Square. Her Glass Jubilee was a success, celebrating her 40 years on the throne.

"I wonder if Clearsight's here yet," commented Darkstalker, as he was playing a board game with Fathom and Whiteout.

"Ha! Darkstalker, I took your piece," declared Whiteout proudly. Fathom moved his, capturing another two of Darkstalker's.

"There they are!"

Darkstalker turned at saw Clearsight with her friend Listener, looking beautiful as always in the light, her moonstone jewelry glowing. The earrings especially, although he felt as slight pang of guilt, Darkstalker brushed it off and waved them over.

"Do you want to-"

"Um, excuse me…" The five of them turned to stare at the newcomer, a dragon named Thoughtful.

Listener's thoughts became loud, excited, starry, and _extremely annoying_. Whiteout's mind, on the other hand, turned into gentle rose swirls that gave him a calm feeling.

Who _was_ this dragon? Darkstalker remembered his face and name from music class, but nothing more. Was he important in the future? Before he could see, Clearsight intervened.

 **Whiteout:**

Thoughtful was handsome and kind-looking. Just looking at him made her heart skip. A flash appeared in her head, but this time, for the first time, it didn't give her a headache. Instead, it filled her up with a warm feeling, like she had drunken a mug delicious hot cocoa.

Listener was beside herself, giggling and batting her eyelashes, showing off her borrowed opals. Clearsight took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm Clearsight. Uh, have you met, um, Whiteout?" Thoughtful instantly turned to her and Whiteout could sense his feelings. They matched hers exactly.

"Hello," she said softly. He smiled at her, his wings shuffling awkwardly. "Oh, you're the one that-"

Right then, there was a blood-curdling yell from Listener as a dragon lunged toward Darkstalker with a spear, and drove it straight through his heart.

Darkstalker staggered back, but not before slashing his claws against the dragon's face.

When the dragon was on the floor, gasping from his wounds, Darkstalker stepped forward menacingly… with no wounds to be seen.

 _How did he survive that? Why didn't the spear penetrate him? What did he do?_ Thoughts swirled around faster and faster. Thoughtful put a wing around Whiteout, but she pushed him away and ran toward her brother.

The assassin growled at Darkstalker and the watching dragons; murmurs began to grow louder.

"Who sent you?" demanded Darkstalker. He picked up the spear and pressed it against the assassins neck. Bright red droplets of blood came out, and the assassin winced.

"Who is that?" asked Whiteout. Clearsight faltered, but Whiteout knew she had seen the assassin before.

"His name is Quickdeath," muttered Clearsight under her breath. "I… I think I saw him before… but why didn't I see a future with him in it?

"I won't tell you anything," croaked Quickdeath, his black eyes glittering with malice. But he didn't have to. Glowing letters appeared quickly across his chest and disappeared before anyone but Darkstalker could read the word. His face remained unchanged but Whiteout could sense her brother's pure rage as he killed the assassin.

 _Then it wasn't Arctic_ thought Whiteout. _Or he would act like he expected it. It's someone he didn't think would attack him, but who?_

One by one, Darkstalker, Clearsight, and Fathom flew away without Whiteout realizing. She flapped her wings and soared after them, leaving Thoughtful and the rest of the crowd below.

They flew in silence and all followed Darkstalker to a small cave relatively hidden. As soon as talons touched the floor, Clearsight exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me you made yourself invincible?" she cried.

"Why is that a problem at all?" retorted Darkstalker. "Shouldn't you be asking 'Who just tried to kill you?'"

Clearsight's face grew angry. "You _jerk_. Can't you trust me with this kind of stuff? Minor timelines are too much for me to study full time with the queen always asking for-" Suddenly, her entire face changed, her eyes peering into a universe none of them could see.

Whiteout approached her brother while Fathom stared at him in fear. "Darkstalker…"

Darkstalker placed his talons on top of her own. "Don't worry, Whiteout. I'm just making sure our glorious future together turns out correctly."

Whiteout stepped away and nodded slightly. Darkstalker spread his wings and with a glint of repressed fury in his eyes, he took to the skies.

"Where are you going?" asked Fathom, flying after his friend. Clearsight was now also in the air, thinking hard. She opened her eyes and looked puzzled.

"I can't see what's going to happen next…" she cautioned Whiteout under her breath.

Whiteout flew after her brother.

"Where are you going?" repeated Whiteout.

Darkstalker looked over his shoulder. "To repay a debt."

 **A/N: Hello, scavengers and dragons of all 7 tribes! I am sorry this is late, personal stuff had come up in my busy, busy life. :( ANYWAYS, from now on, the stories are going to change a bit from** **Darkstalker: Legends** **, so just wait a little longer, please!**

 **Thanks for your comments, and I know there aren't a lot, since I'm obviously new, but support is always appreciated. The next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one, and Whiteout will** _ **not**_ **go crazy, thankfully. Her strange animus powers will be fully be explained in later chapters. :) Good-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Vigilance:**

He was coming. There was no way her plan would succeed. It was a ridiculous plan, doomed to fail, but for the first time in over 40 years, she had panicked.

She should have known there was no way Quickdeath would be able to kill Darkstalker. An animus, hatched under three full moons! It was unthinkable, amazing, wondrous. Watching from her throne, she could see the spot where a circle of Nightwings had formed, watching Quickdeath's execution.

After Allknowing had revealed her prophecy, there was nothing else to do. Now, Queen Vigilance didn't need to be a prophet to know that her death was soon.

 **Clearsight:**

There was a change in the timelines; she could _feel_ it. So why couldn't she see it? Her wings flapped awkwardly in the strong, bitter wind. Darkstalker showed no signs of relenting. He was tracking his prey, making sure he or she didn't get away. Whiteout nudged Clearsight's wing as a magnificent building arose far away in the mist.

The palace.

Clearsight inhaled sharply. Of course, it was the queen who had sent the assassin. Ruthless, cunning, and wishing to keep ruling for however long she wanted, Queen Vigilance was the perfect suspect.

But if this were true and Darkstalker wanted the throne, why hadn't she seen any futures about it anytime soon?

Her talons drifted to the web of carefully arranged jewelry from the Jubilee. Moonstones, glowing brilliantly against her dark scales.

 _I thought they'd match your bracelet. Aren't they cool?_ Darkstalker had given her the moonstone earrings… and how long had she worn them without taking them off? Ever?

Whiteout had stopped in midair to stare at her. Clearsight fumbled and took off the earrings in a hurry. The result was instantaneous. Dark futures crowded her brain, stuffing it to the point she felt like her head was going to explode.

Clearsight let out a sharp cry of pain and fell, the earrings dropping from her grasp into the lake below.

Darkstalker whirled around, perhaps sensing the changes in the timeline, his face contorted in exasperation, anger, and concern. He darted forward and caught Clearsight.

They drifted down, onto a cool patch of grass. Darkstalker growled as he saw the earrings gone.

"I'm on a tight schedule. If we're done here, I have a queen to kill."

"So that's what it was."

Darkstalker turned toward Whiteout.

She kept her eyes fixed on him. "Darkstalker, I can't let you do that. And I'm not going to let you, either."

Darkstalker snarled, throwing her a dark look, although she showed no signs of relenting.

Clearsight saw something else, though. In his eyes, there was a quick flash of worry and confusion. He didn't want to hurt his sister, although it was masked well with his seemingly evil personality.

 _No, not evil._ Clearsight corrected herself. _Darkstalker's just angry and frustrated. I can fix this. I can calm him down. I can save everyone_.

Clearsight concentrated deeply, untangling the threads, slowly but surely. She saw some of the futures tended to join together into what she called the "apocalypse"- she had to make sure that they didn't happen. Instead, she focused on the tiny threads that led to their happy future.

"Eclipse… Shadowhunter…" she muttered. The threads were so pale and thin that she was afraid they would break. After a while, Clearsight opened her eyes. She had memorized exactly what she needed to do now.

Then she saw the animus battle overhead.

 **Whiteout:**

Darkstalker didn't want to hurt her anymore than she wanted to hurt him. So why was the look in his eyes so murderous? A headache was beginning to form, threatening with every second to knock her out.

She cast a quick animus spell on her necklace so ensure she could not be hurt by the effects of animus magic, hoping with her heart it wouldn't go haywire. After a minute, it was clear that she wasn't going to go crazy again.

 _Ok, Whiteout. Time to test your animus powers_.

She spun around and dipped down, knowing Darkstalker couldn't really read her mind. Darkstalker stopped, then continued to fly toward the palace, obviously not seeing her or Clearsight as much of a threat.

 _Well that went well_ thought Whiteout. She grabbed talonful of green vines. "I enchant these vines to tie Darkstalker up."

There was a shriek of fury, and Darkstalker willed the vines away. "Rocks! Safely trap Whiteout for the time being until I tell you to let go!"

Enough rocks to cause an avalanche zipped across the clearing and straight at Whiteout.

"Disappear!" yelled Whiteout. The rocks vanished, never to be seen again, and she swooped down to grab something- _anything_ \- to enchant.

"I enchant this stick to stop Darkstalker from using his animus powers as long I am touching it!" Whiteout braced herself, but if it all went well, Darkstalker wouldn't be able to use his magic on anyone… especially the queen.

In the split second, Darkstalker turned in the air… and blasted a stream of fire against Whiteout's claws. Not enough to harm her, just enough to make her drop the stick. The trick worked, and she jumped away, afraid of the fire. Her Icewing half made her more vulnerable to fire than most Nightwings, and she hated the burning flames ever since she was once scalded by a bully.

"I enchant the water to drag Whiteout down and trap her!" He hesitated. "But don't drown her." The water washed over Whiteout before she could do anything, and she was underwater. There was still air to breathe, but she couldn't speak. Her brain was too muddled by this point, and she promptly fell unconscious.

When she woke up, she was no longer trapped underwater; there were no strange pictures swimming through her head as she tried to comprehend what had happened. A dark dragon appeared, pressing a cool cloth to her forehead.

"Whiteout…" His voice was deep and gentle, and so quiet. "Are you feeling better? You're at my house right now, since it was the closest."

She tried to move her mouth, but no sound came out. Whiteout tried again, and managed one word. It would be enough. "Darkstalker?"

Thoughtful's face swam in from of her. There was a silence. "He… went to pay a visit to the queen."

"And?" croaked Whiteout.

"And, uh, well… King Darkstalker has-"

"King?!" Whiteout sat up, her mouth open in shock, immediately regretting her decision. Her head throbbed, her limbs felt like they were on fire, and her vision was swimming, making her brain feel like it was trying to swim through honey.

"Queen Vigilance is really dead." Her voice sounded hollow and depressed. Thoughtful pressed another pack of ice wrapped in a cloth to her forehead.

"Everything will be all right, Whiteout," he whispered soothingly.

"No, it won't."

Whiteout turned her head to see Clearsight standing next to the open door.

"Darkstalker's going to kill hundreds of Nightwings; I can _see_ it."

"Clearsight, can't you have a little trust for your boyfriend? You're looking at the wrong futures, I can tell you that much." The three of them jumped as Darkstalker walked in.

Thoughtful let out an odd squeak and hastily stumbled into a bow.

Darkstalker ignored him. As he walked past him toward Whiteout, he lifted his chin, giving the other dragon a superior look.

"Whiteout, don't you see what you had to do? This could all have been ours without the little spat you and I had earlier. We're royalty now!" He spread his wings, revealing the lines of glittering Icewing scales. "Just like the stories we read when we were younger!"

Whiteout glared at her brother. Darkstalker looked at her innocently.

"Thoughtful, it's okay. He's just Darkstalker. He won't hurt you." She could see Thoughtful hesitating, but he raised himself up.

"Darkstalker, are you crazy? You can't rule the Nightwings!"

He turned his head ever so slightly to the side in mock-confusion. "And why not? I'm the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia. There is ABSOLUTELY NO REASON for me _not_ to take the throne. Besides, Vigilance deserved it. After everything I had done for her, _she_ chose to attack _me_." He let out a little growl.

He then turned to Clearsight, who had a anguished look on her face. Pretending not to notice, he threw out one of his charming smiles. "And you'll be the Nightwings' Queen Clearsight!" He clasped her talons in his own.

She snorted. "They'll be happy to hear _that_ ," she muttered. "A commoner on the throne."

Darkstalker walked to the window. "And now we get ready for our coronation," he said with relish, eyes shining. "After just one last kill, of course."

The room felt like all the light was being sucked away, leaving only darkness and dread behind.

"Who?" whispered Clearsight. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Who else needs to be dead in your _glorious future_ , Darkstalker?" Whiteout knew her friend already knew the answer, but was hoping that it wasn't true.

The smile on Darkstalker's face was starting to creep Whiteout out. "Why, our lovely guest, Prince Arctic, of course."

 **Hello, fellow dragons! I know that the schedule for posting these chapters is a little random, but it's just life, so sorry about that. Thanks for the support, and sorry #moonbli fans, I'm for #winterwatcher (and, of course, #darksight).**

 **-NOT to mention all the minor ships, like #whiteful, #ceril, #ripnami, and #glorybringer-**

 **I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story, and I'll try and make it less confusing, sorry, I suppose it makes more sense when I have written in my own head. English was** _ **never**_ **my best subject in school.**

 **I'm not asking for reviews, or favs, or whatever. I just like writing these stories, since I also like to read around and can't find** _ **any**_ **fanfic about some topics. :( Thanks for just being there to read this, and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arctic:**

He was sick with grief over Foeslayer. Mother had taken the one dragon, the only dragon he had ever cared for, and killed her. Queen Diamond… a ruthless, evil queen who quite wrongly thought she deserved to control everyone, never caring about anyone's freedom but her own.

The house was a mess. His room was now covered in icicles, and neither Darkstalker nor Whiteout had been home for the last few days.

On the outside, he kept a hard, bitter shell so no one could harm him, but just about everybody took it personally. Foeslayer was the only one who thought he was all right, and then she died.

Resting his long, slender snout on the floor, Arctic let a tear slide down as the silence and cold comforted him. He could still hear Foeslayer's bright laugh and beautiful voice from when they first met. He almost imagined her standing in the doorway of their room, teasing him with those gorgeous green eyes.

 _Come on, Arctic. Let's go outside! It'll be fun. Don't worry, I'll be right next to you all the time._

Her voice seemed to echo everywhere. He could hear the flapping of wings from outside his house- whoever it was, they were close. He frowned, and wiped the tears away, waiting to confront whoever it was.

Two guards from the palace stomped in, and grabbed him. A third came in after, and ordered them to drag him back to the palace.

Arctic snarled and bit the guard on his left. "Stop!" Arctic growled menacingly. The third guard looked at him.

"You have no right nor permission to speak, prisoner. Stay silent until we-"

"What have I done?" At his question, the dragon started to stutter, not truly knowing why.

Finally, he responded clearly and smoothly. "It was the order of King Darkstalker." Without another word, Arctic allowed himself to be dragged away. It was interesting. In the few days he hadn't been outside, Queen Vigilance was murdered, and his treacherous son had taken over.

Arctic's snout wrinkled in distaste. His future held little hope now, he knew that much. The resentment between the two of them had only escalated after Foeslayer's death, and Arctic was sure Darkstalker would not be too kind to him. An overwhelming sense of peace overcame him, and he felt only gratitude now, and thanked his son for the first time in his life.

 _Thank you, Darkstalker. Now I can be with my beloved Foeslayer again._

 **Darkstalker:**

There was a small crowd of Nightwings in the Diamond Square who were whispering to each other, with a mixture of feelings rolling off their minds.

Fear, pride, confusion, anger, worry…

There was a knock on the door, and the guards came in, dragging a… not-very-angry Arctic.

They bowed and left the room, leaving Darkstalker and his father alone on the balcony where Vigilance had kept the now-empty prisoner cage dangling from.

Arctic stood up slowly, eyeing the twisted crown on Darkstalker's head. "So… decided to become king, I see," he said in a raspy voice.

Darkstalker arched his eyebrows. "You do know why I brought you here?" he asked. There was anger in his voice, even though he tried not to let it spill out.

Arctic trained his menacing sky-blue eyes on his son. "It's a lovely day," he said. "Perfect for flying in the sky."

Darkstalker hissed, then grabbed his father by the throat. Arctic gasped for breath, clawing wherever he could reach. But Darkstalker knew that it did nothing to him, thanks to his invulnerable scales.

"You will pay for what you did. Every last thing that you cursed us with. I blame you entirely," said Darkstalker. There was was a knock on the door, and Clearsight entered, looking at the floor.

She was dazzling from head to toe, and looked up only to catch Arctic's eye. Darkstalker grew even more livid, and threw Arctic across the room. Clearsight hurriedly stepped back, but didn't say anything.

"Guards!" shouted Darkstalker. "Put this piece of scum in the prisoner cage and announce to the kingdom of his betrayal and execution. It will be set tomorrow, at dawn." The guards nodded, and blew fire at Arctic to keep him from retaliating.

Darkstalker walked out, features cold and head held high. Clearsight scrambled after him.

They walked together in silence for a while, walking up twisted staircases and silent corridors until they reached a small room. The webs were untangling for this small moment, and either one of them would come out in triumph.

"Darkstalker, you can't kill Arctic. He's your father, and Whiteout's, too." Clearsight's voice was soft and gentle, like a summer breeze.

"He isn't my father, Clearsight. I think you know that as well as I do." Darkstalker's voice was much too quiet and kind for a king. He hated it.

The moonstone bracelet was still on her wrist, fitting snugly. The stones radiated a milky glow, whispering secrets in the dark room. He could hear nothing from Clearsight, and couldn't exactly tell what was going to happen next.

"He's your father, whether you like it or not."

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

Clearsight stopped talking and looked at Darkstalker in concern. He knew that his anger was misdirected, but every thought about Arctic made him want to kill everyone in his way. Arctic had killed his mother, made his life miserable, and tried to kill him as a child. He was nothing but a danger and deserved to die a slow, painful death.

He nodded at Clearsight, and left the room, seething. He could sense her fear, but there was nothing to do. If she wasn't going to accept their wonderful fate together, he would make her: a safe time to raise their dragonets with plenty of love and care, without any worries of their enemies. Why couldn't she _see_ that all of his enemies had to be dead for their future to be happy?

He marched out to the throne room and settled on the high, golden chair, thinking. A few minutes later, a soldier came in and bowed.

"The citizens have been told of the trial, Your Majesty."

"Very good. You may be excused." A quick movement at his side hold him that Clearsight wanted to stop Arctic's death, but it was too late. He would kill Arctic with his own claws if he had too, whether Clearsight liked it or not.

He turned to Clearsight, who looked at him with faint disappointment. She ruffled her wings and walked out of the room. Darkstalker rolled his eyes, but felt a sharp stab of discomfort through his heart.

 **Whiteout:**

She sank to her knees, trembling. Clearsight patted her back comfortingly, but Whiteout was too scared to acknowledge it.

"He's really going to kill Father." Whiteout couldn't help but think that the great future Darkstalker had been talking about was slipping further and further away.

She whirled around to meet Clearsight's startled eyes. "Is there anyway we can free Arctic without angering Darkstalker?" Whiteout asked desperately. She was clinging onto her last hope. Arctic, no matter how cruel Darkstalker had seen him as, had always treated her better than Foeslayer, who only had eyes for Darkstalker. To her mother, Whiteout was just another burden to bear for her precious, perfect son to grow up strong and amazing. No matter how much Arctic ignored her once they arrived in the privacy of their home, he had always shown more compassion to her than Foeslayer.

Clearsight was concentrating hard, searching with her entire will to search for a future, _any_ future, that would turn out well for everyone. Five minutes passed, then she relaxed and looked at Whiteout sadly.

"I'm sorry, Whiteout. I… I can't find anything." Whiteout sobbed harder than ever, putting her head in her talons. She was trembling from head to toe.

Just then, Darkstalker swooped down to join them. Whiteout scrambled to her feet, casting dark looks at her brother.

Darkstalker just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Whiteout. You know how awful he is. He's not someone you should be crying over."

Whiteout merely blinked away her tears and turned away from her brother. She could sense the timelines, even if she couldn't see them, and there was something a bit off about them.

Whiteout quietly slipped away, where Darkstalker and Clearsight were now arguing. She flew up toward tower where she could see the glittering Icewing in the cage. He was growling at every passing Nightwing, shooting beams of frostbreath out. Luckily, no one was hit. There were jeers and shouts of laughter.

Whiteout landed on the empty window of the room behind the cage. "Father."

Arctic turned and saw his daughter. "I want you to be safe, Whiteout. Stay away from your treacherous brother when I'm gone. He's not someone you should mess with."

Whiteout had lived her entire life seeing and noticing the hard, bitter shell around her father that never seemed to break. Now, she could clearly see the fear for his life and the joy of reuniting with his beloved. It was faint, but it was there.

"Father, you want this, don't you?" Whiteout asked softly. "You want to see Mother again."

Arctic looked down, refusing to answer.

"You're not going to go down with a fight. I admire that, Father. Be brave in front of Dark- um, the new king." Arctic nodded and flashed a rare, true smile to her before Whiteout took to the beautiful blue sky.

There was now nothing more Whiteout wanted to do but stay as far away as she could from the palace. The place was filled with terrible memories, and it made her sick.

The dizzy spells and trips to the hospital had finished a while ago, but her powers hadn't improved at all. They were just as pathetic as they had always been.

 _I really hope Father meets Mother again. I think he'll be happy, which is really all I want_. Whiteout tried to convince herself of this, but what Darkstalker had said kept on repeating.

 _Stop crying over him. He's not someone you should be crying over…_

"You're wrong, Darkstalker," Whiteout said. Saying it out loud made her feel safer, more whole. "Every dragon deserves to live, big brother. Our father is the last dragon you are going to kill."

 **Clearsight** :

Clearsight flew without stopping. After experiencing the family reunion between Whiteout, Darkstalker, and Arctic, she needed time to think about everything.

The library was usually almost empty, especially in the day. It would be easy to book her own study room and work on what she hadn't done for a while: her timeline scrolls.

The librarian glanced up and merely nodded as she landed and opened her mouth. Clearsight shuffled her wings awkwardly, not quite knowing what the nod meant.

"Yes, you can take your old room," the librarian said. Clearsight muttered a shy 'thank you' and hurried away.

The room was empty except for a table with a bottle of ink and a cloth on top. There were scroll racks without scrolls, but that was a problem that would be fixed rather quickly.

Clearsight dumped a rather large pile of blank scrolls onto the table, not bothering to organize them. She picked one up at random and dipped her claw in the ink, scribbling away. She felt like she was a two-year-old dragonet again, moaning about how the entire kingdom was doomed while her parents watched with concern.

 _Just one by one, Clearsight. You can do this. You've done it before. Just take one path at a time._

Her senses were all distracted as she wrote into the day. The librarian had gone home, leaving the key. Clearsight hadn't bothered to eat- this was more important.

By the time she had figured out roughly which path was safest, it was already the next day. Clearsight looked up in surprise at the setting sun, noticing for the first time a basket full of food and a note from her parents.

She snacked on a goat while reading over every last detail, and promptly fell asleep because of pure exhaustion.

 **Darkstalker:**

As the Nightwing tribe gathered, Darkstalker looked at the crowd with disappointment as he saw neither Whiteout nor Clearsight. He brushed off the feeling and walked across the stage where Arctic was sitting.

There were no chains around him, no guards, nothing at all. Yet he didn't move an inch.

The crowds' whispers gradually grew silent as Darkstalker began to address them.

"My subjects! A beautiful night it was today, and to finish off the enjoyable activities we have done, it is a perfect time to punish a traitor."

The Nightwings erupted into questioning whispers.

"Queen Vigilance is dead, and I am your new ruler. Together we will fly into the glorious future I have planned for all of us. The Nightwings shall be the most powerful tribe in all of Pyrrhia!"

He turned to Arctic. "But first… Arctic, tell us. What were you going to do if I had failed to successfully stopped your traitorous deeds?" An amused tone in his voice made clear that it would have been ridiculous to think he would not have stopped Arctic.

Anyone could see the Icewing struggling not to move his mouth, but words came out anyways. "I was only hoping to go HOME. I am NOT a traitor!"

Darkstalker hissed softly. "And what else?"

"I was only wishing to live like a normal dragon again, in the snow and waking up when the sun is rising. I was planning on selling Whiteout to my mother for some royal dragonets with animus blood, in hopes she and I would be spared. I was planning to tell them how to get inside this infernal kingdom so we could _kill all of you_."

A shocked silence filled the kingdom. Then, a chant, calling for his blood. Darkstalker motioned for silence.

"Rip your insides out, foul creature, and show us what you really are on the inside," Darkstalker growled.

Arctic's eyes were filled with horror as his serrated claws ripped open his own stomach. The Nightwings showed no mercy, urging him to die. He had planned to wipe them all out! There would be no sympathy left for him.

As Darkstalker lifted into the air, all the Nightwings fell silent and bowed to him. He nodded, dismissing them, and left them all to continue their normal plans.

On the other side of the kingdom, huddled in a cave, Whiteout was hatching a plan to stop her brother for good.

 **Helloooooo, guys! This one was a little longer, I know. Darkstalker got his wish, huh? King, and a future without Arctic. To be honest, I never liked Arctic that much, but I still felt that he had some "real emotion", especially for Foeslayer, instead of a gaping hole where his soul should have been.**

 **There's not much to say, just thank you for reading the story, and I hope you like it so far. :) See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkstalker:**

He sat on top of the golden throne, fuming. It had been _three days_ , and yet he had seen no sign of either his sister nor his girlfriend. He felt a prickle of guilt, but quickly brushed it away. The deaths of his enemies, him taking the throne- they were for everyone's good. He didn't need to feel sorry!

It was time to see what the two were up to.

He concentrated, looking into the future. The ones he saw were hazy and unfocused, hard to see. But there was Clearsight, scribbling away. And she was… surrounded by… scrolls.

"Of course she's in the library…" muttered Darkstalker, tapping the armrest with one sharpened claw.

As king, Darkstalker couldn't go anywhere he wanted, making it look like he had no servants. No, he needed a strong front so nobody would _dare_ come after him.

Grabbing a scroll, he scribbled a quick message and gave it to one of the many servants. "Go to the library and give it to Clearsight," Darkstalker commanded. The servant bowed low, spreading his wings, and flew away.

Darkstalker grabbed another scroll and dipped his claw in ink, wondering, what to tell Whiteout. He couldn't actually see where she was, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew where she had been hiding.

He waited another hour before leaving quietly in search for his sister. Everyone was sleeping, and it was the perfect time to go. He flew silently on the ground, blending into the shadows of the forest perfectly. He weaved through the many trees until the sun was high in the sky. Even so, the forest was too thick for anyone who wasn't looking carefully to notice him.

Darkstalker stopped in front of a huge grey boulder. It was smooth and round, perfect in every way- too perfect. He groped around the underside of the boulder, and pushed a button. With an eerie silence, the boulder split in two to reveal a passageway.

He and Whiteout had used animus magic to make the little place in order to escape from the horrors of home. It was cozy, with an infinite supply of food and drinks, and had weapons and extra blankets. As a child designing the bunker, Darkstalker already knew what the world was like and planned to protect himself and his sister.

There was a subtle chill in the air and the quiet crackle of fire. As Darkstalker stepped in, the boulder closed shut and torches of all different colors lit up.

He entered the main room, only to see Whiteout passed out, snoring away.

Darkstalker smiled and tapped her shoulder. Whiteout grumbled in her sleep and wearily swatted him away. Darkstalker dodged her hand and poked her again.

"Whiteout! Wake up!" The white figure of his sister sighed and slowly stood up. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, and stared at her brother for a while. After a few minutes, she let out a piercing scream.

"AHHHH!" she yelled. Whiteout reached for the scroll in front of her and rolled it up quickly. "Why- Darkstalker, what are you- I mean, uh-"

She placed the scroll inside a container and faced her brother. Darkstalker stared at her, half in amusement and half in concern.

There was a pounding in his head, signaling something bad was going to happen. He wasn't really sure, but his spells should have been enough to keep him safe…

"Whiteout, there are some things that we need to do," said Darkstalker, ignoring the fact that his sister was trying to sneak to the entrance. "First, we need to acknowledge to the kingdom that you are now a princess to the tribe, and that Clearsight _will_ be the new queen."

"But what if I don't _want_ to be a princess?" asked Whiteout. "I need to follow palace etiquette and eat goats without it getting smeared all over my face, and a bunch of other silly rules. Plus, I can't marry just anyone, I need to marry a noble of _ze highest order_."

Darkstalker made an impatient noise. His sister was being just ridiculous. "You can if I allow it. Just… no messy goats, please."

He turned to march out of the cave. "Now _hurry up_ , please. We need to get back before anyone realizes we were gone." Whiteout reluctantly followed, holding the case with her precious scroll inside.

An entire future flashed before his eyes in a tangle of emotions. The scroll was dangerous; he knew that now. But played correctly… it could be extremely beneficial.

 **Clearsight:**

A light golden crown was set on top of her head. There were diamonds and moonstones set into the top of of her wings, and golden hoops in her ears. These had _more_ jewels embedded in them. Clearsight felt like she was a giant walking diamond, and didn't really like it. A necklace made with strands of gold twisted together was draped around her neck, and a tear-shaped diamond hung from it. Bracelets and anklets that were tight around her ankles surrounded her legs.

She looked into the mirror, frowning, as servants scurried around her, adding the finishing touches to her coronation outfit. It certainly was beautiful, but… it just wasn't _her_.

Clearsight was a gentle, sweet dragon from a poor family. This many jewels cost more than her entire house! Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another servant coming in with another armful of precious gems, and quickly shook her head.

"No more, thank you. This is beautiful enough already." The servant bowed, clearly disgruntled, and walked away to put the jewels in a safe place.

Darkstalker swooped in with Whiteout just at that moment. "If the Queen is ready, start preparing the new princess," he ordered. Clearsight moved around to get to him as servants grabbed Whiteout and dumped her into the bathtub for a scrub.

He smiled at her. "Are you ready for the best day of our lives so far?" Clearsight took a deep breath. Her entire head was pounding and her knees felt like they were going to collapse.

"Darkstalker, I…"

He looked at her.

"I guess I'm ready."

Clearsight reached for the copper moonstone bracelet that blocked her thoughts, and followed her truly beloved to the throne room.

Her thoughts swirled faster and faster, and for the first time, they weren't about visions of the future. They were about the note she had received, and how different Darkstalker had become.

 _Dear Clearsight,_

 _I don't want to force you to do anything, but now that I'm king, I need an equally powerful queen by my side. I know you're mad at me because of Arctic and Vigilance, but please, come back. I would never hurt you. I don't need to read your mind to know that you worry about my future. It's honestly written all over your face. Will you help me ensure the future of the Nightwings?_

 _Love, Darkstalker_

The note was cheesy and ridiculous in her opinion, but sweet at the same time. That was the only part Clearsight saw in him that reminded her of the old Darkstalker- the one she had fallen in love with.

There was only a mere smidgen of that dragon now, and her heart felt heavy.

Trumpets started to blare, flowers began to snow, and Clearsight began to walk down the aisle, Darkstalker at her side. She barely noticed Whiteout shining behind them, and her parents trailing even further behind. Everything was just a dream, or a nightmare. Darkstalker was about to be crowned king officially- what would stop him after that?

The two of them were married, and a roar from the tribe erupted, so loudly it felt as if all of Pyrrhia was shaking. Bursts of flame spiraled up as dragons cheered and celebrated.

Darkstalker lifted his wings, and flew high into the air along with Clearsight. They sat on the thrones that were set up on the platform, and waved for silence. There was a pause, and then-

"Let the festivities begin!" commanded Darkstalker. Dragons began dancing, eating, and having fun as they celebrated their new rulers. As the night went by, Clearsight felt less anxious and more relaxed. The immediate futures showed nothing but peace and happiness.

Clearsight looked at Darkstalker, and her headaches returned. He had a feverish, insanely happy look in his eyes. An echo of his voice spoke in her ear, and she shivered.

" _Kill them_."

A picture of a scroll swam to the front of her mind, and her eyes gazed down to the elegant white and black dragon draped in jewels.

Whiteout was dancing happily with her new love interest, Thoughtful. Clearsight cast a quick look at Darkstalker, and sighed internally in concern.

 **Whiteout:**

Wings flapped, tails swished, and talons thumped against the cold marble floor as the surrounding dragons laughed and danced the night away. She herself was sitting in a regal pose, wondering what the Nightwing tribe would think if she killed their new king.

Her insides felt twisted as she thought about the possible murder of her brother. Thankfully, Thoughtful came soon enough, offering his arm to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Whiteout smiled and took his arm.

"Gladly." He led her to the dance floor and joined the cheerful dragons.

Perhaps he noticed her worried and downcast expression, and he asked her in in a quiet voice, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she responded. "Just… you know." She looked at Darkstalker, who had a crooked smile on his face. His eyes gleamed, although whether it was because of happiness or insanity, she wasn't sure.

Thoughtful spun her around, and she landed gracefully. The two of them danced for awhile in silence. Then a scream pierced the night air and Whiteout jumped into the air. Thoughtful caught her arm and looked at her with concern.

"Whiteout, are you sure you're okay?"

Whiteout turned around, listening for more shrill screams, but none came. Everyone was still dancing and having fun.

She slowly turned toward Thoughtful. "I think so… but don't tell me you didn't hear that?"

Thoughtful blinked at Whiteout in confusion. "Hear what?"

"Um, never mind."

Then a wave of blackness washed over her and she fell to the floor. The last thing she heard was another scream, exactly the same as last time.

 _A face peered at her, half in exasperation and half in concern. Whispers barely reached her ears, and she couldn't make head nor tail of the words they were saying._

 _A soothing hand reached out to her, calming her racing heart. The whispers turned into words, and she could hear them more clearly._

" _Shhh… calm down, Foeslayer. Everything is going to be all okay."_

 _Whiteout opened her mouth to correct the speaker, but different words came out instead. "Is he alright?"_

 _The dragons around her looked at each other nervously. "Perhaps you should go and look at him."_

 _The body, her mother's body, moved out of bed and walked down the hall. There was a freezing chill in front of one of them, and icicles covered the door. She touched the diamond earring on her ear and walked in._

 _Immediately, the white dragon snarled and pounced, not recognizing her. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and dark clouds billowed around him._

 _Arctic…_

" _Hey, Arctic. Crazy day, huh?" Foeslayer, being either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, boldly walked toward him and clasped his talons in her grasp._

 _Her father seemed to shrink back, but he had to blink and shake his head a few times. The confusion and anger cleared from his eyes, and he looked at Foeslayer with shining eyes._

" _Thank you for saving me from my prison, fair lady," he said, folding into a graceful bow. He smiled and Foeslayer laughed. Foeslayer lightly touched the diamond earring that she always wore, and something… flashed._

 _Whiteout saw a future with the earring, and she could sense the power it had. She knew that it kept a dragon at the perfect temperature and out of danger, but there was another spell. Something very well hidden. The only problem was she didn't know what is was._

 _Nurses came bustling in, obviously noticing the change in Arctic's behavior, but his eyes turned cold and unwilling again. The same scream for the third time was heard as Whiteout's dreams faded. She now realized why the scream was familiar. It was her mother's._

A familiar but unwelcome smell reached her nose as Whiteout gained consciousness. Disinfectant, and… cookies?

The blurry setting almost made her groan. She was back in the hospital. Expecting to see Darkstalker, Whiteout set her face to an innocent expression and sat up.

Instead, she saw Clearsight, looking regal and fierce in diamonds and moonstones, her head held up high.

As Whiteout began to sit up, Clearsight lunged forward, seriousness in her eyes.

She grabbed Whiteout's arm and whispered in an urgent voice, "I need you to help me. We have to get rid of Darkstalker."

 **Sorry guys, this took so long to upload! I was busy AND had writer's block so THAT wasn't fun. Thanks to the people who said they liked my story and saved it!**

 **I promise I'll try to upload faster next time. Goodbye, dragons (and scavengers) ;)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clearsight:**

Diamonds, moonstones, rubies. Scrolls, fire, a bracelet. A whisper, a howl, silence.

Strange words were whispered into her ear by the wind as she flew to the hospital during the day. The festival was successful- more or less. Whiteout was quickly ushered away before the distracted Nightwings could notice anything weird, and no rumors were roaming about the royal family.

Darkstalker, no matter what he claimed, was growing colder and more distant. She hadn't believed it, but she had an incredibly unhelpful conscious that insisted day and night that Darkstalker had done something other than put his magic in that scroll.

Come to think of it, he had used animus magic on Whiteout at their little skirmish before taking the throne…

But her visions showed that he had indeed put all his magic in. All of it.

Was it something he had enchanted? Was she being tricked with something animus-touched?

Clearsight shook her head. She wasn't tricked, she couldn't have been. He had used his animus powers before he had given her any more gifts like her bracelet, but even all that was after he created the scroll. _So what was the truth_?

The futures that were likely were bright and cheerful. She could still see the dark ones, but they were faded and quiet. So why was she so worried?

Whiteout groaned, and fluttered her eyes. They slowly opened, and Clearsight grabbed her arm.

"We need to stop him," Clearsight whispered.

Whiteout blinked and opened her mouth. "I, uh- what? Darkstalker?"

Clearsight looked at her claws. "Yes. I don't know why, but there is trouble brewing somewhere."

Whiteout looked at her sadly. "Clearsight, that trouble is in the future. It's really far away, but if we're not careful, it could happen. Trust me, it's not pretty."

Clearsight was slightly startled. Whiteout had perfectly described her deepest fear, and they needed a plan. Whiteout fidgeted uncomfortably with her claws.

Clearsight leaned in, her eyebrow raised. "You already started making a plan, didn't you?"

Whiteout yelped, and turned red. "No! He's my brother! Now that you tell me about this, um, it has suddenly come to my attention that we need a plan."

Clearsight just stared at her, trying and failing to crack a smile. "What do you have planned?"

Whiteout just swallowed and glanced at the now interested nurses. They were doing every job possible near the pair of them, no doubt trying to gather some new information on the royal family. Gossipers. Clearsight nodded slightly, assuring her new sister-in-law that she was very aware of the others around them. No one yet seemed to have heard their conversation, but she needed to be careful. Whiteout sat up slowly, wincing. No doubt the poor dragon was suffering from another headache.

Clearsight turned to the nurses, who snapped to attention, bowing low. "Move this patient to her rooms in the palace." The nurses all nodded, not daring to say a word. "The newly appointed royal physician will have a look at her from now on."

Clearsight turned to look at Whiteout, giving her one more long, meaningful look. To anyone else who was watching, it might have looked simply like a pitying glance. With one last stare at the doctors who were now carefully adjusting Whiteout to a cot to transport her, she spread her wings and leapt into the sky.

Darkstalker was waiting in the throne room, pacing. He saw her coming and jumped out the window to join her mid-flight.

"Is Whiteout alright?" he asked. Clearsight nodded.

"I asked them to move her to the palace, saying our 'royal physician' would take care of her."

Darkstalker snorted. "More like Thoughtful is going to badger her day and night, trying to feed her bites of his health porridge. She just needs rest and relaxation."

Clearsight smiled. "Yes, I know. I just wanted to get her away from all the listening ears out there." They landed together on the balcony, servants rushing forward to assist their new queen.

Her new husband shot a smile at her. "Smart." Darkstalker put a comforting wing around her shoulders, and Clearsight caught a shadowing glimpse of a face with gleaming eyes and a wicked smile, fires burning in the background.

She shook her head in defiance. Darkstalker was _not_ going to turn out to be some kind of raging monstrosity. She was only helping Whiteout with… a back-up plan. Nothing more.

Darkstalker was guiding her to the throne room. Clearsight threw her shoulders back and stood up tall, a wall of ice going over her facial expressions. They entered together, where she could see a long line of Nightwings, who had obviously come to beg for help on a problem in their lives.

As she sat on the throne next to Darkstalker, and helped him talk with every dragon, finding a reasonable solution to all of their problems, she felt the ripples of unease in her fade away.

 **Whiteout:**

As the palace servants bustled around, nervously making sure she was comfortable in her new room in the palace before leaving, she absentmindedly fiddled with the diamond bracelet on her wrist as Thoughtful rushed in. She was immediately caught up in a flurry that was even more hurried than the nurses, which was created by _one dragon_.

"Are you feeling feverish? Shall I get you anything? Are those pillows comfortable enough? Do you need some soup? Do you like extra goat in your soup; I know that's your favorite snack… Do you think you need some help getting up? Wait, no, don't get up! You're tired!" Thoughtful's words grew hilariously more high-pitched and frantic with each passing second.

Whiteout smiled at him, letting out a small laugh. "I'm fine. I need to see, uh, Queen Clearsight." She winced at the title. The regal and imposing name didn't sound anything like the sweet, kind, gentle sister-in-law she had grown to love.

"Oh." Thoughtful flopped on the ground, finally giving up and trying to take care of her. "Maybe I should come with you!"

Whiteout gave him a look that made him blush and stammer. "Ok, fine…"

He opened the door for her as Whiteout stepped out of her room and took to the skies through the nearest window. She could feel his eyes on her, and she felt a hint of guilt for leaving him behind. But the road she was prepared to take was just too dangerous to risk anyone but herself and Clearsight. She flew to the cave, not stopping for anything. The scroll she had hidden was still there, not touched at all. She didn't really expect Darkstalker to have come, especially since it was the day after his coronation. The plans and ideas were all written out neatly. There were several plans, and she encased the scroll in a case after reading through them all again. She would show Clearsight tonight, making sure nobody followed them.

Whiteout walked back outside and flew overhead, looking for the stream that she used for drinking. The sun was starting to rise, and she was feeling tired. Once she got back to the palace, she was shut everyone out of her royal bedroom, and sleep until the moonrise began.

There were barely any dragons outside by the time she came back to the center of the Night Kingdom. Everyone was already snoozing away, feeling safe and happy under the protection of the guards on morning duty.

Whiteout used her white scales to blend into the fluffy clouds ahead, and dove silently through the same window she left. Thoughtful was long gone, thankfully, and she threw open the doors to her bedroom. Her eyes were starting to close, and she arranged the scroll beneath a mountain of pillows and blankets Thoughtful had gotten for her. She would distribute them to the townsfolk tomorrow. But for now… sleep consumed every part of her, lulling her into the peaceful darkness.

As the morning stretched into afternoon, the words on the scroll rearranged themselves. Whiteout's energy poured into their very being, changing and adapting to the situation at hand. The new plans were brutal, terrible, but efficient. Just the kind Darkstalker would use.

 **Ok, guys, so I am so so sad after reading** **Darkness of Dragons** **. My favorite character… okay, I won't spoil it in case you guys didn't read it, but I was almost screaming after I finished. TUI, WHY?**

 **Wings of Fire is still one of my favorite series, so brace yourselves! It's a good one! I hope you liked this chapter. We are getting more into the Whiteout vs Darkstalker mode here. Also maybeeee Clearsight. I am really sorry I don't post as often, but I am really busy. Thanks to the people who read and like it anyways :).**


End file.
